The Dragonuats
The Dragonauts is the Ancient Allied Alliance and the team member of The Order of the Heavenly Dragons. The mighty Dragonkind warriors with the strength and wisdom of the Metallic Dragons fight against the Chromatic Draconian barbarians and tyrannies. Their only known legendary deed was the tragic but comedic tale known to the realms as “The Five Against Dracothebes”. Origins Long ago, the Dragonauts have become known throughout the realms, from Dragoonvale to Dracokeep, their home kingdom, and they've done their good deeds like crushing the Draconians Pirates and the Kapak Draconians, save the Wyrmling's, and ending the conflict during the Great Dragon War. It was all thanks to this mighty Gold Dragonkind who is the leader of the band of Draconic Argonauts. And that leader is none-than-other Tyrhagn Voskekrak. Their adventure began with the tale called “The Five Against Dracothebes” where they were part of the story about five Chromatic Draconian tribes attacking against the five Metallic Dragonkind tribes which it takes place after the Great Dragon Wars. The Dragonauts were sent to Dracothebes by Bahamut himself to end the war once and for all after seven years by aiding the Gold Dragonkind king and his allies. The Dragonauts have traveled to the war-torn Dracothebes where they were hired by the king as mercenaries to defeat the Red Draconians, the last of five Draconian tribes after the other four were defeated by other four Dragonkind tribes. They agree to help them but although their trust with the king seemed little as they're very little suspicious about his true intentions after the war. Naturally, they accepted his request, trained his army, and then heading to the Red Draconians’ territory where the final battle takes place. During the march on its common enemy, they were encountered by the Venom Draconians as they were ambushed at the abandoned village and the Dragonauts managed to defeat them with small casualties on the Gold Draconian king's army. After the ambush, the Dragonauts became secretly suspicious that there was a conspiracy going on with the king as he was corrupted by his ambitions and greed for power. Even they spoke with the spirits of the dead including the fallen Dragonkind leaders as they've learned the truth about the war. It was the power struggle between the king and his fellow kinsmen as he threw all political prisoners in the dungeon. while the Draconians do the same but it doesn't make any sense of it. All they know was that the king keeps his valuable treasure in his possession: a fish. A fish that is so extremely rare and no other dragons want to eat it because it's so precious. The Dragonauts understood that but it was too early for them as they were about to face the Red Draconians. On the next day, the Dragonauts confronted the Red Draconians and its leader on the battlefield where they made a final stand for the city (and secretly the fish by the end of the battle of course.) The battle was fierce and hard until Tyrhagn defeated the Red Draconian king by wrestling and forced him into submission before the Gold Dragonkind king. The war is over, at least for now, and Dracothebes was saved. The Dragonauts celebrate their victory against the Draconian barbarians but the truth had yet to be revealed to the kingdom until they were being taken prisoner by the Gold Dragonkind guardsmen. But that won't stop them as the Dragonauts shown their mighty strength and its Aura and freed all the political prisoners at the dungeon as well the Draconians on the other side, causing chaos throughout the city. The Dragonauts fought their way into the palace and stop the mad Gold Dragonkind king before he made something stupid until the Order of the Heavenly Dragons intervened and stopped the fighting once and for all. After the fighting is cooling down, Tyrhagn suggested a settlement by arranging one on one swordfight for the fish. It was a shocking but awkwardly moment when both kings admitted that they want the fish and so they've settled it by combat which it ended up in draw, no one wins and no one loses and the city was left without a king or queen until it was a poet who told it all the tragedies and the comedies about the Five Against Dracothebes and the truth about the fish, revealed as a bad luck, and then the poet revealed himself a Platinum Dragonkind king and restore the Dracothebes from its former glory and the Draconians were sent back from whence they came. After they've returned the fish to the original place, peace has returned and the poetry has come to an end as the Dragonauts became heroes and returned to Dracokeep after a long journey they've had. However, their adventures continue as they've met friends and allies like the Lonely Dragons and the Lycos Clan. Team Members Tyrhagn Voskekrak The Golden Dragonkind is the leader of the mighty Dragonauts. Tyrhagn Voskekrak is not only the wisest and honor-bound like many Gold Dragons but the boldest and strongest of them all. He can lift heavy boulders with his bare hands, crushed the entire army of Draconians singlehandedly, and defeating one gigantic Chromatic dragon with his magically forged of the Golden Dragonkind Sword of Lareth. Lawful good with wise nobility and honorable will, Tyrhagn fought for the greater good against the greater evil. Aghavni Artsatsirty The Silver female Dragonkind is the Cleric-Fighter Class of the team. Intelligent, kind, caring and beautiful with the silver heart of love, Aghavni Artsatsirty helped the weak and the poor against the evil strong and the corrupt rich although she did not incline to intentionally seek it out and destroy it. But unlike many Dragonkind and Draconians, she never liked savaged violence but defending herself with her holy magic until she met Tyrhagn Voskekrak during her unwilling battle against the Blue Draconians. Nevertheless, she accepted to join him and the mighty Dragonauts. She is skillful with martial arts but her Holy Lasso of Tamara will subdue her enemies by knocking them down, rather than killing them in cold blood. Mardig Mkanbronze The Bronze Dragonkind is the strongest fighter of the team. Mardig Mkanbronze was born on the battlefield to fight the many forces of evil. He had smashed, crushed, and destroyed the entire army of darkness as he won't stop at anything until there is nothing much left to fight or they just simply give up. After the Great Dragon War, Mardig trained recruits and younglings at the academy but as a veteran of the war, he continues to fight on the battlefield against the Draconians of Tiamat until he was recruited by Tyrhagn Voskekrak during his battle against the Dark Draconians. Shortly after the battle, Mardig had honorably joined the Dragonauts and he still fights for the greater good. He magically wields the Great Broadsword of Khuralos as he protects and defended his homeland and comrades on the battle. Barsegh Aruyr-lezu The Brass Dragonkind is the skillful fighter of the team. Barsegh Aruyr-lezu loves to fight but he enjoys talk-thrashing with his enemies and nice chatting with his friends and acquaintances. Unlike many Bronze Dragonkind, he was rarely trained at the academy for martial artists and learned of disarming his opponents and wields his mace to train with. After his training was complete, Barsegh began to join one of the guilds but none of them had no need for a warrior like him so he waits at the tavern just for one ale until he met Tyrhagn Voskekrak and joined the Dragonauts so he can show his fighting and taunting skills which he was impressed by him. He wields the Great Mace of Ileuthra, an ancient weapon that gave him the knowledge of identifying its trust from friends and foes. Koriun Pghindzpochy The Copper Dragonkind is the cunning thief of the team. Though not the strongest, Koriun Pghindzpochy is a clever little thief and trickster thanks to his speed and agility. In his childhood, Koriun was just a young Wyrmling at the time. But when he grows up, his length wasn't large enough unable to compare with other fully-larger Dragonkind and was not fitted to be a warrior. But despite his small size, he can take on anyone much bigger than his size until he met Tyrhagn Voskekrak who was impressed by his skills and devotion to Hlal and gladly joined the Dragonauts as a scout and a thief. Sometimes he gets caught but quickly escapes from them and fights his foes with his trusty Sword of Hlal. Haigouhi Mardaspantevy The Adamantine female Dragonkind is the fiercest fighter of the team. Haigouhi Mardaspantevy was the daughter of the mighty warrior who had served the king for a generation. When her father retired from serving, Haigouhi became his successor although her king didn't expect a female warrior to be at his side. But he can live with that as long she has the bloodline of her family. During her battle against the Blue and Purple Draconians, she was aided by Tyrhagn Voskekrak and his companions and joined the Dragonauts carry on her father's legacy. He wields the Sword and Shield of Underdark, an ancient weapon that has been carried from generation to generation. Dikran Stverdzmerr The Cobalt Dragonkind is the self-proclaimed dominant fighter of the team. Fearless, arrogant, brash, and honorable dragon, Dikran Stverdzmerr is the most dominating warrior of his clan, defeating his worthy opponents from the noble Silver Dragonkind and the deadly Shadow Draconians. But most of his opponents came from the White Draconians who were despised by Dikran and other Cobalt Dragonkind warriors so he alone fought them because they are weaklings and stupid. But unlike his comrades, Dikran respected the Silver Dragonkind despite being resentful one and he's the only one who is brave enough and can withstand against the Shadow Draconians. Having earned much more respect from his clansmen, he was challenged and then honorably defeated by Tyrhagn Voskekrak the Gold Dragonkind. To his surprise, he was offered to join the Dragonauts and gladly accepted as he finds his new worthy foes throughout their journey. He wields the most powerful weapon in his possession: the thunderous Blizzard Dragonsword. Sindik Spitaktepuk The Mercury Dragonkind is the Ranger class of the team. Sindik Spitaktepuk hailed from the Mercurous Volcano where he was meditating while training with his fellow Dragonkind warriors of Zen Archery. Calm and steady and gentle as the master of Zen Archery, Sindik hunts in the jungle by day and defending the volcano from the Draconians by dusk before night. After he successfully defended the homeland he protected, his training with the Mercury Dragonkind tribe was done when they are fully ready to protect themselves and its family as Sindik moves to the next until he was encountered by Tyrhagn Voskekrak and offered to join the Dragonauts which he was humbled to join the party. Due to his archery skills, he is armed with the Zen Bow and Arrow of Prax. Garyskhan The Iron Dragonkind is the Barbarian class of the team. No one knows where did he come from or why is he on the side of the Dragonauts but according to the surviving member of the war-band tells a story of a gigantic Iron Dragonkind was brought to its tension with the Red Draconians. He brutally crushed and slaughtered them all with unbearable control with rage and extreme violence. But that had been changed when they were shared with and then outwitted by the Green Draconians as this nameless Iron Dragonkind was locked away because of his rage but unable to tame him as he fought his way out and killed some of the Green Draconians. After he broke free from his confinement, he wandered across the Draconians’ territories at Mount Takhisis where he brutally slaughter them all and nobody knows why until Tyrhagn Voskekrak found him as he was spotted as a Metallic Dragonkind with no clear mind on why he hated the Draconians which he understands why: his hatred on Chromatic Draconians was the real reason why he had so much rage because he was tortured. Tyrhagn finally tamed him and cleared his mind and focus on what matters, rather than go on a rampage against his enemies, and named him “Garyskhan” (named after Garyx, the God of Fire, Destruction, and Renewal). Though he doesn't speak much since his trauma which he keeps his chains attached to his wrist and ankle as the only memory he can remember and granted his strength and fire-breathing power from Garyx himself in combat only. But aside from that, his heart is filled with pure gold of kindness. Loosig Luysmasshtab The female Mithral Dragonkind is the Magic-User class of the team. Loosig Luysmasshtab is one of some of her kind that they believed Bahamut fails to further Io's plan. However, she didn't disfavor him. She was unaligned until she unexpectedly received the power to communicate with the spirits of the dead which means she received a gift from Io himself. After receiving her first magic, Loosig went to the academy for Magic-Users and learned a few of its spells which surprised anyone including her teacher. After her training was complete, she sets off to travel the world but she intended to ensure the safety of her kind because she secretly spoke with Io but many can sense it anyhow. As she traveled to Dracokeep, she met Tyrhagn Voskekrak and the Dragonauts and likely to join them despite her disfavor to Bahamut. But she can be helpful to their journey and herself. She has the Ancient Rod of Io, the last gift from the ancient dragon god that allows her to speak with the dead and summoning the spirits from a long lost past. Vartouhi Junglivishapin The female Orium Dragonkind is the Rogue class of the team. Vartouhi Junglivishapin is a huntress and the protector of her tribe’s ancestral ruins deep in the jungles. She defended it all by herself from thieves and raiders before other guardians showed up. She also fends off the intruders and before she was about to execute the last intruder, she questioned it in Draconic like “Who are you?” and “Why have you come here?” Then on that day, Vartouhi caught Tyrhagn Voskekrak while he was passing by the ruins respectfully and challenged him to fight her which she won the first round and then she respected him after she was defeated in the second round despite taunting her worthy opponent. But when the Draconian pirates came to raid the ancient ruins, Vartouhi and Tyrhagn fought side by side against their common enemy until the rest of the Dragonauts came to repel the raid. After the raid was repelled, she offered them venture the ruins she protects for lore and treasure and then in return she was offered to join the Dragonauts if she wants to which she did as she knew every temple. She is armed with Twin Dagger and Bow and Arrow of Feywild. Asbed Poghpatetepuk The Steel Dragonkind is the noble fighter of the team. Asbed Poghpatetepuk is a Dragonkind with intolerance, vigilance, and order but with witty and curious, he follows the law of the city and protects the innocent and its interests and advance their aim. He also opposes the tyranny and the oppression although he pits with the Gold Dragonkind, Bronze Dragonkind, and Chromatic Draconians for the most part. However, he approached with subtler And justifying ways rather rarely blossom into violence with his kin except for the Draconians. Then, he accompanied with Tyrhagn Voskekrak and the Dragonauts when they've entered the city and foiled the Red Draconians’ plan on the merchants and exposed their shady businesses. After the businesses were saved from being scammed and manipulated, Asbed joined the team for his good deed and as a sociable one, even he can negotiate peacefully and understandably if necessary. He wields the Sword and wears the Mask of Zundaera. Arshavir Yerkinkvishapin The Platinum Dragonkind is the rarest fighter of the team. Arshavir Yerkinkvishapin came from the Heavenly Mountain of Bahamut and only his kin live there and not to anybody else, especially the Draconians. He was devoted to fight and punish the evil Draconians just like Bahamut did against Tiamat with justice and mercy. After many years of training and the devotion to his dragon god, Arshavir entered the mortal realm of Dracokeep where he finds Tyrhagn Voskekrak the Gold Dragonkind who was deemed as the chosen one to end the Dracothebes War once and for all and eventually joined the Dragonauts as its guide and master. He wields the Heavenly Blade of Bahamut, forged with magic and mithril and gold. Inspirations * Modeled after the Metallic Dragons of Dungeons and Dragons and Draconians from Artix Entertainment's Adventure Quest Worlds. * Inspired from Jason and the Argonauts. * Tyrhagn Vorskekrak is inspired by Vahagn Vishapakagh.